Échec Et Mat
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: Forty-five snippets. Hilda/Hilbert and Cheren/Bianca.


**A/N: **Er, well, I saw this format... style of writing... whatever you want to call it... on both deviant art and on this website, so I through caution into the wind and was like, "What the hell, why not?" I'm sorry if you feel like I'm copying you, just think of it like this, "Imitation is that best form of flattery!"

If you were curious about the title... I think it's checkmate in French. LOL. Yes, I'm very unoriginal.

I'm not very proud of this, so sorry if it sucks.

Keep in mind that this is Hilda & Hilbert being dubbed as White and Black, _not_ White and Black from PokéSpe.

* * *

**_45 Snippets on Black and White (or, erm, Hilbert and Hilda. But their fan names fit in better here, so lets just pretend, okay?)_**

1. Chance  
What was the chance that the two of them would end up together? It was almost picture perfect.

2. Perfection  
She was crying, her usually perfect hair a wreck and bright blue eyes were lifeless and dull; Black couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

3. Forever  
After over ten years of knowing each other and two years of dating, White is still surprised every time they kiss, each one exactly like the first: magical.

4. Fluffy  
Sometimes Black just wanted to jump into all that hair that piled on top of her head, it just seemed so soft and inviting.

5. Danger  
When White was mad her calm ocean eyes became a violent storm... and he hated seeing her like that.

6. Reluctance  
"Oh c'mon Black, it'll be fun!" She screeched, dragging the calm boy towards the amusement park. He couldn't help but groan. "Yeah... fun."

7. Regret  
"How... How could you do this to me?" Black ducked his head under his hat in embarrassment. How could he do this to her? He felt like a monster.

8. Sickeningly Sweet  
If Cheren or Bianca saw the way that he looked at White, they would be sure to admit him into a hospital for being lovesick... it would seem too pathetic, but they both would have seen it coming.

9. Good-Bye  
White looked back at the pictures on her desk, a strong sense of nostalgia waving over her. '_I miss you... so much.'_

10. Awkwardness  
Black walked into the brunette's room to see White pulling her shirt off. He instinctively ducked his head under his hat, she just snorted. "Oh c'mon Black, you've seen me like this before. You know, _when I wore a bathing suit?_ It's the exact same thing." Yeah, he didn't think so.

11. Together  
"Look, a shooting star! Everyone, make a wish!" White knew exactly what she was going to wish for— and wondered if he was wishing the same.

12. Courage  
It took Black all the courage and might he had— which wasn't much— to tackle the girl down and ask her out.

13. A Slip of the Tongue  
"Really? Black, you know you're my boyfriend... erm, I mean best friend... thats a guy... oh, you know what I mean!" White babbled slightly. If she would have seen Black's face, she would have noticed the soft grin that took over and the blush that spluttered on his cheeks; White was so cute when she rambled, especially about them.

14. Never-Ending  
The two of them sat there, arm in arm, silently wishing that the moment would last forever.

15. Old-School  
"Do you like me? Check yes or no," Cheren read aloud, trying to stifle his laughter. "Black, just man up and ask her already!"

16. War  
"Black," she said almost quietly, her voice icy and cold. "the games on. I'm mad— and _determined to kill the king, _so you better watch out." Oh God, what had he gotten himself into?

17. Women  
"Oh, theres a sale in the Department Store?" White called from across the room, Bianca just squealed in return. "Yeah! What are we doing here? Lets go!" With that, the two girls burst out the door. Cheren glanced at Black, who had the same expression he did. "Pshh, women."

18. Solitude  
Black lied there, letting the wind ravish in his air. He'd never felt so _alone,_ it was killing him slowly.

19. Games  
"Checkmate." White looked up with a smirk adorning her face, her blue orbs shining with pride; Black didn't really care that he had lost, just seeing her like that was enough.

20. Vapid  
Black. He wasn't exactly deep or cold, but instead quiet and hesitant. And how he longed that he was the complete opposite; he was sick of being left in the dark.

21. Chaste  
White, so pure and innocent. Yet, she felt dirty, knowing that she wasn't as innocent as she came off to be, she wished that she was an angel; Ignorance is bliss.

22. Home  
She always smelled so good-—kind of like peaches and cream, or maybe freshly cut grass. Whatever it was, it made Black feel at home, it made him feel complete.

23. Tintinnabulation  
"Oh Black, could you imagine us being married? Wow, that'd be something!" He smiled warmly at the girl, he we was willing to make that happen one day... if he ever got the courage up to ask her out first.

24. Desire  
Black had pinned her against a wall, both of them kissing ferociously. White couldn't help but think that their past hour together was moving so fast— but that didn't mean she wanted to slow down. This was a whole new side to Black and so far, she liked it.

25. Knowledge  
"Wait... _what_?" White screeched, Bianca just stood there in shock. "You never knew...? I thought it was so obvious!"

26. Serendipity  
No one would have ever thought that Black and White had met in the strangest of ways— by _accident._ But whatever had brought them together: God, the legendaries, the force... they were thankful for it, not being able to remember a day apart from each other.

27. Orbs  
Once White started reading Twilight, she had automatically decided that this book series just wasn't for her. Surely because nobody else could have deeper topaz eyes then Black... she too could imagine herself swimming in them.

28. Uncertain  
He was always so uncertain and hesitant, it was starting to tick him off. Feeling like General McClellan, feeling so indecisive was almost painful.

29. Insecure  
White had always created a confident and bubbly air around herself. What nobody suspected was that she was rather insecure inside, hating herself and everything about her. But Black, once he found out, was determined to change her.

30. Light  
She brought color to Black's dark, monochrome world, being one of the only beautiful things in it.

31. Advice  
"Ugh... Miju... what should I do?" Whenever Black was stuck in a bundle, he would turn to his trusty Mijumaru for advice... especially when he was in a situation like this.

32. Breaking the Ice  
"God, I wish I had Bianca's hair..." White murmered to Black, while looking at her two other friends who were so casually teasing each other. "...She's so pretty. Ugh, for a so called 'genius', it's taking Cheren a rather long time to realize it."

33. Butterflies  
White was flitting with the hem of her shirt nervously, for she had won a contest allowing her to meet _the _pokemon master, Ash Ketchum. Black shook his head at the girl who seemed so... anxious. "Relax... and just be yourself. You'll be fine."

34. Hooked  
Being with Black... all drama melted away— being with him was so chaste, it wasn't awkward or tense; it was simple, easy, addictive.

35. Childhood Freedom  
He watched her and his best friends chase after the Swana back home in Nuvema and ever since that day... he couldn't think of how much better his life could be.

36. Nightmares  
Black tossed and turned until his eyes finally pulled open; he looked around frantically until he found the peaceful figure in the sleeping back next to his. '_Oh, thank god...'_

37. Distracted  
"C'mon!" White was up to another one of her adventures, but Black... he was just a little distracted by her petite hand intertwined with his as she dragged him away.

38. Truth  
"... Do you really think that, Black?" She looked up at him, her eyes showing vulnerability, being very out of character on the usually charismatic girl. He shook his head in disbelief. "Would I lie to you?"

39. Lies  
"No... I'm fine." She lied through her teeth, even putting on a smile for show. She thought that she was hiding her troubles behind a well-created facade, but was wrong; he hadn't believed a single thing.

40. Disheveled  
Cheren tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his three best friends to arrive. Within a couple of minutes, they returned— hair a wreck, clothing creased. A smile was plastered on both Bianca's and White's face, Black just looked annoyed. Cheren rolled his eyes. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

41. Dizzy  
His head was spinning as the past events struck down on him. "What... What have I done?"

42. Study Break  
"Okay, so what's sixteen squared times three divided by... White?" He looked up from his textbook to see his best friend drowsily looking back at him. "Yo... I'm kind of tired, Black..." she slurred, leaning forward to rest her head on Black's lap. "I think I'm going to sleep for just a little while... all this homework has got me beat..." And with that, Black was left with a snoozing White in his lap. Sighing, he dropped the textbook and began brushing the hair from her face. _'Heh, I guess homework can wait.'_

43. Travel  
"Hey... Black?" He twisted his head to look at the delicate girl next to him, her eyes gleaming over. "There's a place called America, somewhere out there. They're a lot like us... except they have pokemon from _all _regions, and even cities bigger then Castelia! Isn't that cool? I'm determined to go there someday... its supposed to be really far though." The boy just smiled wistfully before simply smiling. "Don't worry, I'll get us there somehow, someday."

44. Uncover  
Black had pulled off his hat, and she couldn't help but grin; it had been a while since she had seen him without it. Her heart fluttered as he ran a hand through his now disheveled hair- it was like she was getting to see an undiscovered new side of him.

45. Schemes  
Cheren shook his head at the two girls, who grinned at each other mischievously, and even somewhat maniacally. "You guys... er, girls... are too much."

* * *

**A/N: **

_Edit, May 4th:_Thought I'd come back and edit a bit ^^;.  
This is my most favorited (eh? favorited? can I say that?) story— which is funny, since I only have two reviews (but I'm cool with that :D).

_Fornwalt _suggested that I take each story and turn it into a one-shot ficlet-thing. I think I may want to do give that a spin... I was considering it before but... it sounds like fun.  
Sadly, it doesn't add to my hundred themes challenge, since I had made my own hundred themes...  
On a side note, does anyone wanna take these themes out for a spin? I can give you the other fifty-five themes?


End file.
